


The One Where Clint And Bucky Are A Mess

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: Winterhawk Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, both of them are a mess, i have nothing else to say about them, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Clint is a sleep on the couch and Bucky comes in to point out a flaw in his wardrobe, and then he notices one in his own. They're a mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever winterhawk fic! i know its small but it wouldnt leave my head so i had to write. I'll probably write more in the future! I just recently discovered them and i love it! I'm over at [jeffersonshattricks](http://jeffersonshattricks.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. In case you want to keep updated and such. Thanks for reading guys! <3

Bucky walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as his feet shuffled across the floor. His eyes fell on Clint, sprawled out on the couch, and he stopped walking, frowning down at his back.

“Your shirt’s on backwards.” He said, his voice low and rough from sleep. There’s a groan from the lump on the couch. 

“YOUR shirt’s on backwards.” Clint came back with, not moving at all to look at Bucky, his face shoved into the pillow, facing the back of the couch. Bucky snorted and shook his head.

“Funny. But no it’s noo…” he trailed off as he slowly looked down at his own shirt. 

“Fuck.” He whispered as he looked down and saw his tag. Not only was his shirt backwards, it was also inside out.

“Was that a fuck? Did I hear a fuck?” Clint asked, sounding interested now but still not moving. 

“No. It wasn’t.” Bucky said, and then pulled his shirt over his head quickly and spun it around, pulling it right side out. He pulled it back over his head and then froze when he saw Clint was facing him now, his face still squished in the pillow, but his eyes open. He was smirking at Bucky. 

“Inside out too huh? Wow Barnes. You’re a fucking mess.” He said and then laughed as he snuggled closer to his pillow, wrapping his arms around it and pulling it close. Bucky crossed his arms and scowled at him. 

“Yeah. And you’re not wearing pants.” He said flatly and walked out of the room. He smirked to himself when he heard Clint flail and then fall off the couch behind him with a thud.


End file.
